How Fine Is The Line?
by MissBlackiris
Summary: Right this is my first drarry aka harry n draco story. Its set in the last year and around christmas time.Yes its later than cristmas now but ive been busy.All reviews welcome and this has not been beta'd so forgive grammer or spelling errors.Boyxboy stor


Disclaimer: Firstly I want to make it clear I hope no copyright infringement has been done here. The characters do not belong to me……(Sadly….Mmm Draco *cough*) they belong to the one and only JkRowling. Only thing that I own about this is the idea of this story

Summary and warnings:

Right the is my first drarry so forgive me if this sucks (please) all comments good or bad are always welcome but like I said this is a boy X boy story so if you don't like get out now. Plus if you don't like these stories don't read it or just review to flame me because I will not be merciful you have been warned!! Oh and a lemon will be included at some point.

Now on with the show……….

How Fine Is The Line?

Chapter 1 – Intro

Some people would think me a hero or more commonly known as the boy who lived but im nothing special, im just a boy trying to survive. All my life ive had to struggle to survive because ive had the most evil and darkest creature known to the wizarding word chasing me and set on killing me his name is Thomas mavolo riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

When I was just a small baby he murdered my whole family but when he came to kill me my mother sacrificed her own life and the magic she created help me live and him to be turned into a mere whisper of what he was.

When I turned 11 years old I was taken from my cruel aunt and uncle and sent to Hogwarts school of wizardry, there I made many friends but also many enemy's one in particular who was called Draco malfoy he was a young boy who was brought up in a pure blood family and trained in the dark arts and was told to hate me.

From the day I refused his hand in friendship he made my life hell, at any chance he had he would call me foul name's tease me about my dead family and make fun of my best friends who were called Ronald weasley and Hermione granger.

But as the years went on and my many brushes from death I grew to enjoy his taunts it showed he was thinking of me which I loved.

Yes the great and all powerful Harry Potter had found himself stepping over that fine line between love and hate, I realized after that day in hadgrids class where malfoy got hurt by the hippogriff. My blood flared up when I realized he was hurt all I wanted to do was run to his side and make sure he was okay but I couldn't he hated me and my friends would hate me too if they knew I was gay let alone in love with Draco bloody malfoy.

But that day was long ago im now in my final year of Hogwarts and its just before Christmas, my friends now know im gay and they have accepted me for that. Ron doesn't know about my feelings for malfoy but Hermione does you know her, I think she's too smart for her own good sometimes she realized as soon as she noticed my subtle looks across the table at breakfast in the great hall well I thought they were subtle.

She's now been hell bent on trying to get me to tell him how I feel but I cant, he came out of the closet in 6th year just before the holidays and since then the whole of Hogwarts have tried to bed him but every time someone has approached him he has either cursed them or told them his heart is already spoken for.

The day Dean Thomas came up to me and told me he was shot down by malfoy and told me what he said broke my heart but that was 6 months ago and now I have resigned myself to staying alone.

Today everyone leaves Hogwarts for the holidays to go to their family's Ron and Hermione are going to Molly's for Christmas I was invited but I refused saying I wanted to stay in Hogwarts for one last Christmas because I wouldn't be able to do that again.

They were upset but accepted my decision, only a handful of students remained at Hogwarts myself, Neville a couple random people from hufflepuff and ravenclaw and the one and only Draco malfoy plus his annoying friend blaise who apparently Neville was seeing these days.

Neville had told me they had planned to have a small party in the slitherin common room on Christmas Eve but most of the people invited have left to spend time with their family. I was invited too but I wasn't very confident with going because of the fact HE was there, but Neville had assured me he wouldn't touch me that all he wanted to do was try and be friends.

This didn't surprise me too much because one morning at breakfast he had received a howler off his father saying what a disgrace he was and that he was never to come back to the manner and that he was no child of his.

So a few days later after everyone left it was Christmas Eve and I was pacing the Gryffindor boy's room on the second floor which me, Ron and Neville shared. Neville was sat laughing at me from the end of his bed.

It was 7pm and the party was at 8pm and id spent the past 2 hours pacing not knowing what to wear, even though Draco wanted to be friends he wasn't going to let him get the best of him. So a few minutes later and a bigger pile of clothes being piled up on my bed, id decided on a pair of black combats with flecks of gold and red through the pattern on them and a dark gold shirt which clung to my body like a second skin.

Looking up at me Neville grinned brightly as he spoke "Mmm harry very fucking hot if I wasn't taken already and you were not just interested in Draco I would so jump your bones right now!" he wolf whistled at me and I could feel a dark blush appearing up on my cheeks. His comment about me being interested in Draco made me turn away from him I still wanted Draco but I was dead sure he didn't want me so I just sighed to myself.

"Right Harry we better get a move on blaise doesn't like me being late and that's 7.25 already and it'll take us at least 20mins to get to the dungeon from here" Turning to Neville and nodding I headed to the door and made my way down to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

Author's notes:- Right this is chapter one I have got chapter two ready in my head but I would like peoples opinions before I right more. As Stated above ALL reviews welcome good or bad. Chapter 2 will be the party and there will be a lemon at some point depends how long I want to keep this story or how quickly I get bored with it.

Cheers and thanks for reading:-

X Iris X


End file.
